Dark Waters
by LilManiac
Summary: This is just an idea for gpshaw! If you read this you'll be confused as heck! I'm pulling it off in 4 days!


**Just a little something I made up. Don't know why though... gpshaw see what you think of this... it's sort of your fault I wrote it... **

Phoebe. My little nine year old sister.

There were times when she could almost scare me. Almost.

She would say things that didn't mean anything at the time, yet when they happened I would turn to look at her. But... when I looked into those big green eyes of hers... I just didn't know. Maybe it was all just a coincidence... maybe not. Maybe she knew what was happening to her, maybe not.

All I know is, she condemned me in the worst ways possible when she said the one thing that changed my life forever.

"You will loose something, but you will gain something else" She'd said to me.

Boy was she right.

_**-----------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------**_

_Three months later..._

_July 5th, 2009, midnight..._

The moonlight shone through into our hotel room. Body to body, skin to skin, we lay beside one another. His arms were around me, his fingers trailing over the small scar on my side. It tingled. My arms were around his waist, beneath an almost transparent blue sheet. He turned my face to his again, kissing me in ways I'd only dreamed. The ring on his finger shone in the moonlight, then disappeared from sight as his hand began to explore every inch of my body again. The meaning of clothing had been lost to us for a full five hours.

"Again?" I asked softly, a little shocked he still had the energy for another round. I was pretty beat. The wedding the day before had taken a lot out of me. Marco Rodriguez, the man beside me, smiled at me in the moonlight. How could I resist that charm?

"Only if you want to"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"It's ok" he kissed me again "We've got our whole lives to get it right now"

"Mrs Jade Rodriguez" I said, trying out the name "Doesn't sound too bad. Then again, it could be worse"

"It could?"

"Yeah. It could be Mr Marc-"

"Hey hey hey! I am _not _taking your last name..."

"I never said you had to. It was just an example" I kissed him in reassurance. He returned the kiss as I stroked his hair lovingly.

If you hadn't guessed by now, we were married. The war was over, everyone was alive and well... living their own lives, I can assure you... and life was pretty much going beautifully.

Just days before, I'd gotten a letter from my friend Erik Bishop. Apparently he and his wife Karen were going to adopt a child, since they were both sterile. I was happy for them. They'd even asked me what they could name her. I didn't know. Alice was the first name that came to my mind. Or Suzanne. Suzy. I like that name. They'd also just had an anniversary in Paris. Good for them.

A lot of days I'd think about Erik and wonder what he was doing. We hadn't spoken since we'd saved earth from the Yeerks a couple of years before. It was funny... we'd earned each others respect through saving each others butts. Okay, maybe not that funny since we'd both nearly been _killed_, but... well... I guess when it's all over, you can look back and sort of laugh at it all. Like 'Hey, I lived through it all, ha HA!!'

That thought kind of gave me a little extra energy that night.

"Jade... I thought you said..." he whispered as I curled my legs around his, my hands slowly exploring again, moving down his chest.

"I lied. One more time" I replied, smiling and pulling him close again. You can tell what his response to that was.

_**----------------------------------------x---------------------------**_

_July 17th, 2009_

_13.15pm_

Being a diplomat between two races isn't as glamorous as you might think it is. For one thing, when they don't agree on something, things can really heat up.

"Well I do _not _like this policy! It is absolutely _ridiculous_!"

"It is a fair trade agreement consisting of what you would call t-"

"That is not fair! You expect us to give up more than what you're willing to...

"Gentlemen, _please_" I interrupted, holding my hands out in an attempt to stop them both. They quietened down, but I could tell each side was still fuming.

"Look, I know you might not see this as fair Mr Connell, but the Chanaiben council has already discussed with you the consequences of giving up some of their technology, such as weapons. But Nikai of the _Firlatt_ clan, I do believe what some of what he says is right; either you find something else to trade, or you have to limit your own demands" I said calmly, feeling like I was talking to a bunch of two-year olds.

"But I cannot..."

"Do you see this?! The stupid..."

_Oh here we go again_ I thought, rolling my eyes and collapsing back on my chair. I seriously considered just giving up right then and there. But that wasn't my job. I was a diplomat. And diplomats were supposed to resolve matters like this. Still...

Three hours later, they'd reached an agreement. I practically ran out of the room when they were gone, glad to get away from that place. I went to the ladies room, then took a drink from the fountain outside my office, before going in and locking the door behind me.

I was at a marine base that controlled most of the trade agreements between humans and other races. Ithiell's office was just next to mine. But he wasn't there. In fact, he and Amanda had flown off to the Chanaiben home world where Ithiell was going to try and resolve some matters at home. Amanda had gone with him because... well... she wanted to. Plus she needed a few days away from the 'real' world.

It was an hour later that there was a knock on the door. I was preparing to go home, and was a little annoyed that someone would pick now to talk to me. It had been a long, pain-in-the-_ass_ day. All I wanted to do was go home and have a shower.

"Yes, what is it?" I called in the most polite voice I could manage then.

"Ma'am, a gentleman is here to speak to you" the receptionist called from outside.

"Send him in then" I sighed, straightening my clothes-a tight business suit- and walked back behind my desk.

The door opened and a man with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes stepped in through the door. I knew this man, very well in fact.

"Hey Erik"

"Hi Jade. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Uh... no, not at all. Sit down if you like" I offered him a seat, and he smiled and nodded, shutting the door behind him before sitting in one of the two chairs on the other side of my desk.

"So, I hear you've been pretty busy lately"

"Yeah. The Chanaiben government and the American council can't seem to agree on any of the offers that we put out for them" Then I smiled "So, how are you and yours going"

"My..."

"The rest of your team. How are you?"

"Fine as can be expected. Karen and I are looking at adopting. Fred's married, and Becky's gone off with the Andalite_ Hurkno..._"

"Andalite _what_?"

"Their answer to the CIA"

"Oh" I felt myself blushing. _Duh_, I thought _you should know that by now..._

"Done really well for herself too. Got bounced up all the way to the rank of an Andalite warrior"

"Wow. Can I have _her_ job?" I joked, forcing a small laugh. Erik laughed at me anyway.

"I thought you liked this job"

"I do... when they actually _agree_ on something"

"Ah. So... I also heard you and Marco tied the knot a couple of weeks ago..."

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't invite you... you were out of town and..."

"Not a problem. I've kind of been tied up with my own stuff anyway"

"Oh, ok" We talked for a little while longer before there was another knock on the door.

"Ma'am? I'm sorry to disturb you again, but..."

"Yes Chelsea, what is it?" I asked exasperatedly, sighing heavily and looking at Erik with apologetic eyes.

"An Animorph... Jake... is here to see you"

"Well send him in too... can't get much more crowded in here"

The door opened, and Jake stepped through, smiling a little sadly at me. When he closed the door behind him, I guess he finally saw Erik.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you" Erik replied coolly, leaning back in his chair. Jake shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry about that. Long time, no see"

"Yep"

"Uuuuhh... Jake?" I asked, waving at him and turning his attention back to me.

"Oh, sorry'

"Yeah, yeah. Take a seat"

He did, and fixed me with his midnight brown eyes. And in a split second, I knew. This wasn't a 'hello, how are you?' visit. This was the 'we have trouble, and I'm afraid I'm about to drag you into something where you'll be screaming and running for your life' kind of visit.

Then again, I do tend to exaggerate things.

"Jade, we have a problem"

Then _again_, maybe not.

_**------------------------------------x----------------------------------**_

I slammed the door behind me, hearing it echo through the large mansion. Marco's mansion. I hadn't really decided if I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life or not though. But for now, it was my home.

"Mrs Rodriguez" McPherson, Marco's butler, greeted me coming into the entrance hallway. He bowed respectfully and took my coat, revealing the green silk blouse underneath.

"Thanks McPherson. Is Marco home yet?"

"No ma'am"

"Well... that's ok then"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Uh... no thankyou. I think I'll just go up and have a shower. But... if he does come home..."

"I will tell him you are here ma'am"

"Thanks. And by the way, just call me Jade"

"Yes ma'am" I rolled my eyes out of sight of him as I climbed the stairs, thanking him one more time before strolling down the long hallway and into the room I shared with Marco when I was here. The maid had cleaned the room again, and now it was perfectly spotless. I didn't mind that, as long as I could find what I wanted (and I usually could). Plus, I had seen the teenage Marco's room before, so I kind of liked this alternative.

I took a shower in the ajoining bathroom, changing to baggy track pants and a semi-baggy top when I was out, letting out a grateful sigh. But it wasn't over yet. I... honestly didn't know _when _it would be over. Jake's news had shaken me up, and now I knew I had to tell Marco the first chance I got. And get hold of... no, Jake would take care of that, I knew. He'd just found a reason to live again. Stupid little...

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard the voice from somewhere outside the doorway. I smiled, realising that actually fit us for once in our relationship.

"Oh great. The blabbermouth's home. Quick, everybody run!" I tried to joke mildly, but I just didn't have the energy anymore. He laughed at me, smiling as he came in, wrapping me in a tight hug and lifting me off the floor in one fluid movement. I hugged back, kissing him hard before we let go of each other.

"So, how was the meeting?"

"Bad. How was your T.V show?"

"Good. Good. As usual" He slipped out of his 'work' clothes and into something more suited to around the house. I watched him, admiring, having to resist the urge to push him down on the bed and kiss him endlessly. But that wasn't why I came here today.

Instead, I sat him down on the bed... and slowly and calmly told him everything Jake had told me and Erik. As well as the 'almost' fight the two had. Me, being the only responsible adult in that room, stepped between them and snapped at them until they both backed down. It was a tense moment, before Erik gave me a two-fingered salute and was gone. Jake stayed for a minute longer, apologised, then went his own way as well. But...

"Why that... that... tú habría que él habría verbo después todo este tiempo!"

"Hon..."

"Por ese..."

"Hon! Hey! I can't understand you!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were speaking Spanish. Helllooooo!"

"Oh, sorry" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him on the bed.

"You should be. I can't understand you like that. At least I don't speak French around you"

"Uhhh... do you even know a word of French?"

"Si pronom is ne français je am verbe, tu are ne espagnol"

"Oh... oookaayyy"

"Ha! Do I know French" I smiled at him, letting him sit me on his lap "Is the pope catholic?"

"Yeah, yeah" he turned serious "You do know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

"If we follow Jake... we uh..."

"Yeah, I know. Back into the wonderful world of death and destruction. How unusual" I rolled my eyes.

"And bye bye honeymoon too"

"Bye bye Vanuatu" I agreed.

"Bye bye wonderful dream life. And dream wife"

"Ha ha. Very funny. I've got some information for you; I'm real"

"No. You're a dream. Because in the life of Yeerks and morphing there is no such thing as my wife Jade. There is only running and screaming and overall insanity"

I pushed him away, laughing in spite of myself "What do I need to do to show you I'm real?"

"Gee, I have no idea" He lay back on the bed, making me come forward and land practically on top of him. I straddled him, using his raised knees to lean back on.

"Maybe I know a way" I replied, leaning down and kissing him gently. But I knew, in spite of all this, very soon we'd be pushed something ten times worse than anything any of us had ever experienced. Killing, destruction... and loss.

**Err... I don't know what you'll make of this. I haven't gone into the specifics for a reason. Also, I just had to put this last bit in. I thought it would be funny. Meh, if it's not... meh. So... tell me what you think, and then I can pull it off the site, ok?**


End file.
